Siempre fuiste Tu!
by Yanny-ya Ackerman
Summary: Siempre fue el, no era esa otra persona, siempre fuiste Tu!


¡SIEMPRE FUISTE TU!

.

.

.

Capítulo 1

¿Tu estas diciendo eso?

-**Es un maldito!... En verdad un maldito bastardo!...**-un chico de ojos color miel se encontraba pensando en voz alta, sin percatarse de que alguien habia entrado hace poco a la habitacion y lo estaba escuchando.

-¿A quién te refieres Jean?- El aludido se sorprendió y salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la pregunta realizada por ese chico pecoso, que ahora. Se acercaba por detrás de él, " **Oh mierda!**" Pensó al comprender que lo que creyó haber pensado en verdad la dijo, no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca ya que nuevamente la voz calmada y amable del chico volvió a sonar

-¿Te refieres a Eren, cierto? -Le dijo qon una sonrisa de lado, Jean quedo impresionado, no sabía porque le seguía pasando si ya era normal que el otro chico supiera lo que le pasaba o en lo que pensaba, aunque debe aditir que no es muy discreto, pero claro, por algo es su mejor amigo

-Jm... ¿Se nota tanto? -pregunto con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro buscando los ojos de su amigo, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y volteara hacia otro lado, Jean se dio cuenta hace unas semanas habia descubierto que su amigo lo miraba de forma distinta, pero continuo hablando- Si es por el, pero dime, ¿Porque se atreve a llamarme "cobarde"?, ¿tu crees que soy un "cobarde"?

-Jean! El nunca te dijo "cobarde"! ¿O si?

-Bueno...- rodo los ojos volteando hacia otro lado - Talvez directamente no, pero... Claro que me lo dijo!, fue cuando le dije que seria uno de los diez primeros para unirme a la Policía Militar, el chico alto de ojos color miel se exaspero caminando de un lado a otro por toda la habitación moviendo los brazos bruscamente.

- Jean! Ven aquí... -el chico le hizo una seña para que se sentara, no le quedo de otra más que hacerle caso, después de todo no le podía negar nada a ese chico, aparte de ser su mejor amigo tal vez solo tal vez podia pensar en el como algo mas... Marco continuo hablando -Primero quiero que sepas que no quiero que pienses que estoy en contra tuyo, pero...

-Claro! Lo sabia ni contigo puedo contar!

-Jean!b solo dejame terminar de hablar, Tu y yo hemos escuchado por lo que tuvo que pasar ese día, ni tu ni yo vimos el caos que provoco que ahora estemos aquí y aún más a la edad que el tenia, creo que es un buen momento para que entiendas de una vez por todas que él lo hace por algo más que "suicidarse" como tú lo llamas

-Pero...

- ¡Pero entiende esto! - el chico de cabello azabache lo corto subiendo el tono de su voz - ¡Nunca has tenido que pasar por lo que el paso! ¡Perder a su madre y no saber dónde está su padre todo eso desde los ocho años de edad! Dime tu que hubierras echo en su caso?

-Marco... - Jean quedo sorprendido por lo que su amigo le decía, no sabia como responder en el fondo sabia que el aria lo mismo, no importaba lo peligroso que fuera el tambien acabaria con cada una de esas malditas bestias si eso pasaba, pero el problema era su orgullo, nunca se atreveria a admitir que seria igual a ese idiota, y aun mas le sorprendia que su amigo le hablara de esa manera, siempre por mas equivocado que estuviera le había hablado de esa manera tranquila y delicada,nunca creyo que ese chico lindo pudiera perder los estribos de esa manera, Marco lo vio mirándolo de una manera que hizo que se tranquilizara y le hablara con un tono de voz más amable

-Entiéndeme no me gusta que estén siempre peleando- Eso me hace pensar en que puede que ese odio sea una manera de ocultar lo que en verdad sientes, se quedó callado pensando esto, por un momento dio gracias a tener bajo control sus acciones no hubiera querido que Jean lo escuchara diciendo eso como el lo hizo hace un momento -Somos un equipo, cierto? Nos tenemos que apoyar y bueno...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Creo que es mejor no decirlo, si es cierto lo que pienso tarde o temprano saldrá y lo entenderás

-Que tengo que entender?

-Solo… lo que no quieres ver

-¿Lo que quieres es que te ruegue! Cierto? –Jean miro con una mueca seductora al chico a su lado, el cual solo atino a levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y cambiar de tema

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? Todos ya deben estar ahí!

-Per... Jajaja –Jean intento preguntar algo, más él sabía que su amigo no hablaría de ello así que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Marco se sobresaltó al escuchar reír a su amigo más se alegró de no tener que continuar con ese tema. - Jmjmjm después de dejarme con esta gran incertidumbre, ¿Quieres comer?!,jajaja, Qué clase de giro es ese! Pero lo admito tengo hambre - Dijo cerrando los ojos moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza -Vamos! -Le pasó un brazo por el cuello lo que hizo sonreír al chico de pecas y fueron los dos juntos a la cocina.

Al entrar al comedor escucharon la risa de un chico en especial, al cual Jean reconoció de inmediato y su semblante cambio por completo, sabía que ese idiota se encontraría disfrutando de la compañía de Mikasa, ¡Maldito, Idiota!, pensó de inmediato era bien sabido que a el le gustaba ella, pero, nunca había visto algún indicio de ser correspondido, ya que a ella solo le importaba su "adorado hermano" entraron escuchando ser nombrados por una voz un tanto aguda, la cual reconocieron que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, que agitaba una de sus manos llamándolos para que se sentaran junto a ellos y por "ellos" se refería a él, Mikasa y el idiota de Jeager

-No entiendo porque nos llama si sabe que Eren y yo no congeniamos, siempre terminamos peleando

-Solo, no lo provoques y veras que todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto en la mesa,

-Armin!

-Si? -Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Porque lo llamaste? -El dia de hoy no queria tener peleasn queria terminar el dia limpio de castigos, pero claro la suerte no estaba de su lado y aun menos con el cara de caballo cerca

-Todos somos compañeros no? Creo que debes aprender a llevarte bien de una vez por todas con Jean, es mas es posible que solo lo veas hasta que elijamos a que escuadrón ir.

El semblante de Eren cambio por completo, de uno enojado a uno muy sorprendido y deprimido,** es cierto, nunca pensé en eso, no lo volveré a ver, o tal vez sí, pero, cada cuándo?,... Pero qué?, que estoy pensando?, será lo mejor que me pueda pasar! No volver a ver a ese idiota era lo mejor que me podia pasar, pero yo no quiero eso... Soy estupido o que? Claro que lo quiero! Por fin are lo que quiero, y no tendre a ningun idiota ahí para... Pelear? Si, pelear siempre peleamos no me ara falta nada de eso**

-Está bien, no peleare, solo por ti! – No le puedo negar nada y menos cuando me da un argumento como ese, después de todo es mi mejor amigo el me conoce mas que nadie.

-Eren, estas seguro? –Mikasa tomo del hombro a Eren preocupada por que pudiese empezar una pelea mas adelante.

-Claro, Mikasa no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, lo lograre!.-Mikasa asintió retirando su mano del hombro del chico, para continuar cenando.

Los dos chicos que recién llegaban tomaron asiento Marco del lado de Eren y Jean del lado de Armin tal vez así disminuiría la posibilidad de una discusión, parecía una buena idea pero no duro mucho Jean tenía una cara con la que veía con rabia a Eren, sin en cambio el otro chico se limitaba a mirarlo.

**Pero quien se cree?, solo me está ignorando, no me lo explico normalmente ya me hubiese lanzado una …**

-Jean! Sucede algo? Estas muy callado –Le dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la cual combinaba perfectamente con ese brillo que reflejaba en sus ojos.

**¿Que? Eren le estaba preguntando algo sin el mínimo rastro de estar a punto de estallar? Ahora si algo está muy raro, aunque esa sonrisa no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarlo un poco, que era esto, una clase de broma? Y aun mas porque se sonrojaba?.**

-A ti que te importa? – Le dijo lo más cortante que pudo

-Bueno solo...

-Que intentas idiota? –Jean levanto una de sus cejas viendo el chico de ojos verdes

-Disculpa, solo intento hacer lo que mi amigo me dijo, cierto Armin?

-E-etto… No me metas en esto Eren - El pequeño rubio se ruborizo y miro hacia otro lado

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos planean algo?

-Eh? No!, no es asi como planear algo, creo… emm… yo lo llamaría intentar algo.-Armin intento calmar las cosas

-Pero que pasa por esa cabecita tuya Armin –Jean le sacudió el cabello a Armin de forma tierna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

**Que cree que esta haciendo? Diho es algo normal que el aga eso, pero, porque me enfada tanto algo asi**-Déjalo! –Eren se levanto de la mesa gritando colocando las manos sobre la mesa para sostenerse

– Pero que te ocurre? -Los demás se sorprendieron del cambio de humor tan repentino de Eren

-Que lo dejes! Es que acaso no escuchas?

Jean lo miro estaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, por el enojo, y solo opto por dejarlo para que como el chico de ojos verdes y el no iniciaran una pelea, Mikasa tomo a Eren del brazo y lo volvió a sentar.

La cena continuo aunque se tenía que admitir que gracias a lo ocurrido el ambiente se volvió pesado, y ninguno se dirigió la palabra, cuando acabaron cada quien recogió su plato y vaso y después salieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

Mikasa aun seguia preocupada por lo sucedido le preocupaba que ya en su habitacion, ocurriera algo similar a lo de hace un rato

-Eren seguro que estas bien?

-Que?, ah! Si no fue nada, no tienes de que preocuparte

Despues de arle las buenas noches a su hermano Mikasa se fue a su habitación, no sin antes encargárselo a Armin

Unas horas después ya que todos habían terminado de comentar su día y también hacer un poco de bullicio, todos ya se encontraban dormidos, algunos hasta roncando, pero no era por eso que cierto chico de cabello castaño no pudiera dormir, la verdad se encontraba pensando por qué había reaccionado de esa forma.

**Que mierda me paso?, porque sentí eso cuando lo vi hacer eso? Debo estar cansado, o tal vez el intentar ser amable con el no funciona y todo mi enojo hacia él se allá acumulado, Pero porque… cuando Armin me dijo que ya no lo vería… no pude evitar sentirme triste… Porque sentí ese vacio dentro? **

Preguntas como estas abrumaban a Eren, pero lo que más le afectaba era no tener respuestas!, y aun mas que su corazón empezara a acelerarse cuando recordaba lo sucedido haciéndolo enojar, lo cual no entendia.

Mientras Eren caia bencido por el sueño sin poder pensar mas, otro chico aun se encontraba despierto, el otro chico se levanto de su respectiva cama y camino hacia donde estaba Eren durmiendo No entendia el porque estaba ahí , pero, al estar al lado de el, le fue imposible pensar en lo lindo que se veia durmiendo, como su semblante el cual siempre veía con el ceño fruncido claro por causa de el, **pero, que estaba haciendo?, nunca podria pensar en el de esa manera, este dia a sido muy raro, que ago aqui parado observandolo?**

**Que es lo que estaba intentando hacer?, nunca a sido asi, debo admitir que esa pregunta preocupado por saber que me sucedia, me hizo sentir algo... Jaja no puedo creer que este pensando esto, porque habría de pensar asi no creo que el sea asi y mucho menos yo.**

-Jm soy un idiota... -Susurro sonriendo volviendo a su cama acariciando la mejilla de Eren

.

.

.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
